<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate by mysticalmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104394">Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom'>mysticalmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie doesn't know how to function without Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A flashback kinda thing where she goes back to work and remembers the day she learned what happened to Ben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leslie Knope hasn't been able to sleep for two months now. Not since the car accident that killed her boyfriend Ben Wyatt.</p><p>He kissed her goodbye, and as much as she wanted to beg and plead for him to stay, she didn't. She'd done all the begging and pleading she could've in the weeks before his year-long trip to Washington DC. Leslie really couldn't help but wonder if she begged that morning, maybe he would've stayed. Just left a little bit later.</p><p>It's been almost exactly two months since Leslie decided to take her leave from the Parks Department, as well as resign from City Council. It took Ron a week to convince her to take a break from work, be he never expected her to resign from her City Council. Early this morning she decided she needed to be there.</p><p>She showered, put on one of her work outfits, and she was out the door. Ann was the first person to enter the office to drop something on Ron's desk.</p><p>"Les." Ann gasped. She left the paper on Ron's desk, then entered Leslie's office. "Welcome back."</p><p>Leslie smiled, going in to hug her best friend.</p><p>"I need to be here. As hard as it is knowing this is exactly where I was when I found out about Ben."</p><p>"You've grown so much in such a short time, Leslie."</p><p>********</p><p>Leslie always buried her face in her work, especially when she's upset. So she did just that, for hours. She planned on doing that until Ben called her to let her know he had arrived safely. Then she'd continue doing <em>more</em> work until their video call tonight. Until the television in her office switched from regular weather to breaking news. A car crash. She couldn't quite understand why it was breaking news, so she paid attention.</p><p>All she remembers was hearing "car accident". Then "navy blue Honda". Okay, he's not the only person in the world with a navy blue Honda. A license plate. She fumbled with her desk drawers, desperately trying to grab her phone. She kept trying to call him but it kept going to voicemail. Nothing was stopping her from trying, sobbing into the phone begging for him to pick up.</p><p>Something made her stop, the shock was even enough to stop her sobs. The number. A couple and a man were killed. They're working to identify the couple, but then a name. Someone they could identify right away.</p><p>"Councilwoman Leslie Knope's campaign manager, Benjamin Wyatt was killed."</p><p>Leslie froze. She couldn't even bring herself to crumble to the floor, sit down at her desk, put her phone down, anything. She couldn't bring herself to call Ben's family. all she could do was stare at the TV, Ben's face filling the screen as the news talked about every good thing he's ever done. She didn't even feel Tom's eves on her.</p><p>Ron sprinted into the office when he caught wind. He looked over at Tom, who looked so completely helpless, pointed at the TV where they were <em>still</em> talking about Ben. Ron, for the first time in his life, was nervous to approach Leslie. He looked at the poor girl, who stood there, frozen and unable to speak. Ron told everyone, aside from Tom, due to the shared office to wait in the main office. Jerry, Donna, Andy, and April were all watching the TV in the main office. Both Tom and Ron wanted to something, anything to help Leslie. Since Tom couldn't call Ben, he called the next best person. </p><p>Ann came scrambling into the office before she even got off the phone with Tom, thanking her lucky stars she was working at City Hall today. A very obvious tension and silence filled the office. The news finished their talk about Ben, now they were just trying to figure out what happened. When Ann came in, everyone was trying to steal glances into Leslie's office. Even April, who claims to not care about anyone or anything looked terrified and pale. Andy was behind her trying to comfort her. April left his embrace, walked up to Ann, and actually <em>hugged</em> her.</p><p>"Take care of Leslie." Was all she said before going back to Andy. Ann nodded, not wanting to waste any more time. When Ann entered Leslie's office, Ron and Tom stepped out so they could be alone.</p><p>"I think it's starting to sink in," Ron whispered as he passed her. "Please take care of her." </p><p>When the office door shut, Ron let everyone go home early. Ann looked at Leslie who had managed to finally crumble to the floor. Her back was up against her desk, face in her knees, and TV musted because she couldn't bear to hear anymore.  Ann slid down to the floor next to her and held Leslie close to her chest. She wanted to do more, but that was all she could do. Her best friend melted into the hug and sobbed into her chest.</p><p>For the first time as a nurse, Ann felt so incredibly helpless. </p><p>"Les, I-I'm so sorry," Ann mumbled. "Come on we need to take you home."</p><p>Ann expected Leslie to protest, she had a speech prepared and everything. Leslie had so much going on and refused to take days off of work. Instead, she rose up from the floor grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Ann was right behind her, as Leslie left the office. Everyone was already gone, except for Ron, who watched the girls leave, wishing there was more he could do. </p><p>Ann drove Leslie home that night. She didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't make Ben magically reappear, as much as she wanted to. She wished she could go back in time and make sure Ben didn't get in the car. But she couldn't. Ben was gone and there was nothing she or anyone else could do.</p><p>Ann and Leslie sat in silence in Leslie's living room. Leslie was nursing a water bottle Ann forced her to drink since all the sobbing was making her dehydrated.</p><p>"What am I gonna do without him?" Leslie asked out loud. The first actual thing she's said in hours.</p><p>"I-I don't know," Ann replied honestly. "But I'm always going to be right by your side. I'm going to help you through this."</p><p>********</p><p>"Ben's parents are on their way, Les," Ann said softly as she came into the room. "Chris and I are going to pick them up from the airport in a few hours."</p><p>Leslie who was standing, not knowing what to do with herself turned and nodded. "Um, how is Chris?"</p><p>"A wreck. He's completely torn apart." Ann replied with a small sigh. Leslie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this, Ann." Leslie blurted, sitting on the couch. Ann looked at her best friend softly. In the many years Ann has known Leslie, she's never seen her look so small and broken. Ann sat next to her, holding Leslie's hand.</p><p>"Les, you've got this. This is what Ben would have wanted. I know he's looking down right now, wishing he could high five you for putting together another beautiful event." Ann began, before pausing. "But right now is the hardest part. Actually going is never easy, but you're Leslie god damn Knope."</p><p>Ann was right. She is "Leslie god damn Knope". But even Leslie god damn Knope breaks sometimes.</p><p>When Ann left to go get Ben's family, Leslie went to City Hall without telling anyone. She entered the City Manager's office and sat in Ben's chair. She looked at all the things that adorned Ben's desk. Specifically a picture of the two right after their impromptu wedding that happened right in the Parks office.</p><p>While Ann and Chris were on their way back, Ann's phone rang. April was calling, instantly Ann got a bad feeling. She answered, put it on speaker, and handed the phone to Chris.</p><p>"Um, we can't find Leslie," She began, a hint of fear in her voice. "Don't worry yet, Andy and I are on our way to check Ben's office but if she's not there I'd probably worry."</p><p>"Oh my god, okay. We're coming as fast as we can.  If she's not at City Hall, round everyone up. Please call me as soon as you find her."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>"Oh gosh." Chris sighed after hanging up with April. Ann nodded, taking his hand.</p><p>"It's going to be alright."</p><p>Andy and April made it to City Hall, April coming to a halt when she saw Leslie in Ben's office. She shot off a text to Ann, before preparing to go in.</p><p>"Just wait here, babe," April told Andy. She carefully knocked on the door and invited herself in.</p><p>"Ben's parents are here," April stated softly. Leslie nodded, staring at her wedding ring.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Leslie. I know Ben meant a lot to you. You guys were cute and stuff." April added, leaning on the desk. "I know I can kinda seem like I hate everyone, but I love you very much. Come on, you'll feel better when you're with everyone." April finished, holding out her hand to help Leslie up.</p><p>Leslie smiled and accepted. Without hesitating, April opened her arms, inviting Leslie for a hug. She had no clue how Ann did this all the time, but no one could stand seeing Leslie so crushed.</p><p>********</p><p>After the funeral, it wasn't easy. Leslie resigned from Councilwoman and took her leave from Parks. She spent most of her time in her now empty and quiet apartment. </p><p>She couldn't bring herself to date anyone else after Ben. He was her soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>